Who want some Seto
by Joeypuppy
Summary: We all know that Joey is very loyal to his friends,
1. Default Chapter

Who want some Seto?  
  
Warning  
  
General/Roman. Rating: PG-13. There might be a lot of grammars error in this story because I'm not originally speaking English as my first language. Any comments, and corrections are welcome. (But please do not say something like "your writing is suck" or "you are suck" because if you do, I will just gonna laugh at your stupidity, and ignore you). This is my first fic- so please be nice to me.  
  
Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh, and it's characters do not belong to me, but I wish Joey does. Ha wishful thinking -  
  
Paring: Seto/Joye, Mokuba/Serenity, Seto/Yugi(not for long those,  
  
Seto is for Joey only 0)  
  
"Seto! Seto! Are you up yet?" Mokuba yelled loudly as he run to  
  
Seto's bedroom. Stopping in front of his brother's door, Mokuba  
  
doesn't even bother knock, and decide to run in there to surprise his big brother on a Saturday morning. Unfortunately for the kid he doesn't know what's waiting for him behind that door.  
  
There's laid his brother on the top of Yugi Motou on his large king sized bed (hello! Use your imagination on this one, remember this is rated PG-13, so I cannot go in to details. Sorry those 0) with the silk sheet that was laid forgotten on the marble floor. Ok!! it is just too much for the poor and innocent Mokuba to handle, and the last thing that come to his young fragile mind is "WHAT THE HELL IS HEPPENING HERE??????????????????????." With Mokuba's blood curdling scream, Seto and his supposed lover waking up immediately to see a very upset Mokuba standing in front of Seto's bed and glaring at them. "SETO HOW COULD YOU????? YOU PROMISED TO TAKE ME TO THE PARK TODAY, I WOKE UP EXTRA EAIRLY JUST TO SPEND TIME WITH YOU, BUT HERE YOU ARE LAYING IN BED WITH YUGI MOTOU AND HAD SEX FOR GOD KNOW HOW LONG!!!!!!!!" with that Mokuba run out of the room as fast as his little legs could carry him. After a few seconds Seto recover from his sock, and push himself out of Yugi, put his boxer on and run after Mokuba.  
  
Buy no time at all Seto found Mokuba at his favorite cherry tree  
  
where he usually come and hide when he's upset. "Mokuba" seto said  
  
softly "are you Ok? Look I'm sorry I make you upset, but I didn't  
  
mean to, really" took his sit next to Mokuba, Seto put his hand on  
  
Mokuba's head and pet his hair gently (like petting a puppy). "Well,  
  
I guess I wouldn't be that upset if you tell me about you and Yugi's  
  
relationship when your first started to date, but it's Ok... you  
  
know that I love you right big brother? Well I forgive you this  
  
time." said Mokuba. " Thank you Mokuba, and yes I know you that love  
  
me, and I love you too little bro, but I didn't tell you a bout Yugi  
  
Motou because we never date, in fact there isn't any relationship at  
  
all between us." Said Seto. Mokuba gave Seto a confuse look and  
  
said "But you guy slept together?? I saw it with my own eyes!! What  
  
do you mean that there is no relationship?". Seto smile tenderly at  
  
Mokuba "Well there is no relatioship between us because I simply  
  
don't like him for stated. You know Mokuba I think you are too young  
  
to understand these things, but when you reach my age there are  
  
certain things that you have to do even though you know that it is  
  
wrong, you still doing it because you just can't help it." Mokuba  
  
look at Seto puzzled and said "some thing like sleeping with Yugi even though you don't like him?". Seto Smile and said "yes something like that"  
  
Ha so How do u like it?  
  
There will be Seto and Jou in the future, so don't worry. Please Review 


	2. Chapter 2

Who want some Seto  
  
Warning  
General/Roman. Rating: PG-13 (The rating might eventually go up in  
the future chapters depend on the situation). There might be a lot of  
grammars error in this story. Any comments, and corrections are welcome. (But please do not say something like "your writing is suck" or "you are suck" because if you do, I will just gonna laugh at your stupidity, and ignore you). This is my first fic- so please be nice to me.  
  
Summary: We all know that Joey is very loyal to his friends,  
especially Yugi Motou. What will he do when Yougi's lover, who is  
happen to be Seto Kaiba in love with him?Will he except the love  
that's offer to him? Or is he going to igonr Seto Kaiba for the sake  
of Yugi? But keep in mind that Kaiba(s) always get what they want,  
and Seto is no different.  
  
Pairing: Seto/Joey, Mokuba/Serenity, Yugi/Seto  
  
------------------Seto Pov-------------  
  
After the little chitchat with Mokuba, I took him to the park just  
  
like I promised I would. Anyway the annoying little brat Yugi  
  
insisted that he want to go with us. I would of turn him down with  
  
out a second thought, but unfortunately Mokubar was there, and the  
  
kid was just too nice for his own good, so I let Yugi tack along with  
  
us. Well that wasn't the bad part yet.... It's all started when we got  
  
to the park, and whom we met there.  
  
-------------------Flash back----------  
  
"Seto! I want to go to the pond and feed the baby ducks, it's so  
  
boring just sitting here and do nothing, and it too hot any way.  
  
Please! Big brother! Please! Please! Pleas. Ahr!!!!!!!!!!!! I wanna  
  
go!! why won't you let me goooooooo??????? ." Said Mokuba as he looked  
  
at Seto with his big puffy puppy dog eyes. "NO! Mokuba! Absolutely  
  
not! Seto Kaiba would never do something as childish as feeding  
  
ducks!!!! I'm not doing it, and if you want to go, then go by  
  
yourself." It's took me all my power to denied Mokuba's teary puppy  
  
dog eyes, but a guy gotta do what a guy gotta, and Kaiba never give  
  
in. "But! Seto, Mokuba is right we should go to the pond, it's a lot  
  
cooler over there, and the view is so romantic, and beautiful!!!"  
  
Yugi said as he gives me a smile. "Well Motou, who the heck give you  
  
the permission to call me by my first name? And who is asking you for  
  
your opinion anyway? You should be thanking god that I let you tack  
  
along in the first place, now why don't you shut you maw, and keep  
  
your opinion to your self!" Motou keep his mouth shut, and looking a  
  
way from me trying to hide his tears. Mokuba is also mad at me  
  
because he keeps staring at his hand instead of bugging me to go to  
  
the pond with him. The uncomfortable silent doesn't stay for long  
  
because... "Yo! Yugi, Mokuba how ya doin?" You guess it, a certain  
  
annoying, load mouthed, rude, cute, adorable, god damn sexy puppy  
  
decide to show up and grand us with his present. Wow! Wow ! Hold on  
  
Seto did you just called the mute cute, adorable, and sexy, Ok I  
  
think I'm really losing it here!!!! Well before my thought could go  
  
any father..... "Alright Joey!! Just the guy that I'm looking for, How  
  
are you? Why are you here? Is Serenity here with you? Where is she?  
  
Is she coming with anyone else beside you? Is that person a male or  
  
female? Are they in relationship?" Yeah Mokuba out bust brought me  
  
back to reality. "Um!!!!!! Slow down there little guy. For your  
  
questions, yes I'm cool, I'm here cauz I'm bord my head off, Serenity  
  
stayin home, obviously she isn't here which mean there is nobody else  
  
with her right now, I don't know that person'd gender since they  
  
don't exist, and they are not in relatioship cauz there's no one for  
  
her to date with!" The puppy answered Mokuba's questions with sweat  
  
drop appear on his head. Motou, and I looks at the blushing Mokuba  
  
with amuses. " Hey Joey! So glade to see you, would you like to join  
  
us?" asked Motou. "Yeah Joey!! Please!!!!!!!! You could go to the  
  
pond and feed the baby ducks with me" said Mokuba after he's finally  
  
cool down his blush. "well, I thought ya rather feed the babe ducks  
  
with Serenity ain't ya (gave Mokuba a wink), but well I would like to  
  
join ya if yar bro don't mind." Said the pup. "I guess it's OK after  
  
all you should be able to take care of Mokuba, and yourself since  
  
your master let you go with out your leash on, just don't give anyone  
  
rabies OK because I won't paid for their injuries." I said and smirk at  
  
him (you know the one that say I'm superior to you kind of smirk). "What ever money bags, Yuge, want to come with us? I guess Mr. High and mighty is just too good for this kindda activity, but ya not, so I suggest ya rather come with me and Mokuba, then sitten here, and bored to death." He glared at me, and them turn to Yugi and give him a smile.  
  
God how I wish that smile was for me instead!!!!!!!! Waite Waite Waite what is wrong with me?? Do not think like that a bout the puppy, do not think like that a bout the puppy, do not think like that about the puppy. Ok just keep repeating that to yourself and you'll be fine. "OK I guess, Would you mind Seto?" said Yugi. "Kaiba (correcting Yugi for  
  
calling him Seto), and no I don't mind, you can do what ever you  
  
want." I said. "Ok! Off we go, have fun Moneybags." With that he  
  
left with Mokuba and Yugi.  
  
An hour passed, the sun is begin to setting down, and I still keep  
  
watching them playing with the baby ducks in the pond. I keep telling  
  
myself that I'm doing this because I was worrying a bout Mokuba, but  
  
all I could see is the puppy. They way his golden blonde hair blowing  
  
with the wind reflecting the oranges yellow setting sun along with the diamond glittering water, and his perfect creamy skin that is shinning like gold made the scene more than lovely. The glittering droplets of  
  
water that was clinging to his golden hair making it's way down from his handsome feminine flawless face to his creamy neck (incase you  
  
wonder where's the water coming from, well Mokuba had splash water on  
  
Joey while they were feeding the ducks, so basically all three of them went in side the pond, feeds the ducks, and have a big water fight. Ta ta sounds like fun). Suddenly I was very thirsty, I want to drink those droplets water from the puppy creamy neck, I want to suck and nibble on his soft golden flesh and make my way down to his collarbone, and suck and nibs till I left a mark on the perfect skin. I wanted to taste those sweet soft rosy lips so badly. I could already imagine that the puppy would taste like honey and fresh spring water, or maybe strawberry ice tea (which is his favorite drink). I could feel myself harden just by thinking of that, and now I need a cold shower, and fast before I'm going to explodes. "Mokuba" I yelled "We are going home now! I don't want to hear any complaining. Now get out from the pond this minute, before you're grounding." I told Mokuba, as I put on my serious face so he knows better than to reason with me. "Uh!!!!!!!!!" Mokuba sigh in defeat obviously doesn't want to go yet. "Alright then, by Joey, bye Yugi, thank you so much you guy, and Joey please say hi to  
  
serenity for me." With that Mokuba get out from the pond, and working  
  
over to me. "bye Mokuba, bye Kaiba" said Yugi smiling at me, but I  
  
just shrug it off. "yeah, ba Mokie, ba Moneybags see ya in next  
  
life" said the pup with a big grin on his face. "I wouldn't count on  
  
that puppy" I replied with a smile at the puppy. He gave me a confuse  
  
look(you know because Seto smile at him), but I just walk away with  
  
Mokuba.  
  
----------------End of Flash back-----------  
  
So here I am even after I took the cold shower, I still couldn't get  
  
the puppy out of my head. God! I've never want something as bad as  
  
him before, and I have the filling that this isn't just lust. It's  
  
something deeper; something that I quite can't put my finger on.  
  
Don't worry those, not for long I will figure out my feeling for the  
  
puppy. After all no one can make the great Seto Kaiba confuse, not  
  
even the cute little puppy.  
  
---------------  
  
Haha, I got chapter 2 done  
  
So how do you like it so far?  
  
Please Review, and tell me what you think. 0


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note

First of all I would like to personally thanks to Kaira Chan for beta this fic for me, Arigato I really appreciated it. Anyway I hope yu guy will enjoy this fic. 0 please review, I'm begging you!

Warning  
  
General/Romance. Rating: PG-13 (I decided to keep this fic PG-13. Blame it on my friend, she doesn't want this to be R-rating). Any comments are welcome. (But please do not say something like "your writing sucks" or "you suck", because if you do, I will just laugh at your stupidity, and ignore you). This is my first fic- so please be nice to me. Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh, and it's characters do not belong to me, but I wish Joey did. Ha, wishful thinking. - -Beta read by Kaira-chan

- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Summary: We all know that Joey is very loyal to his friends, especially Yugi Motou. What will he do when Yugi's lover, who happens to be Seto Kaiba, falls in love with him? Will he accept the love that's offered to him? Or will he ignore Seto Kaiba for the sake of Yugi? Keep in mind that Kaibas always get what they want, and Seto is no different. Pairings: Seto/Joey, Mokuba/Serenity, Yugi/Seto  
  
--------------------------Joey POV------------------------------  
  
I had a heck of a time with Mokuba and Yug. I've never had so much fun like I did then, but then a certain CEO decided to ruin it. "Mokuba," he yelled. "We are going home now! I don't want to hear any complaining. Now get out from the pond this minute, before you're grounded," he told Mokuba sternly, and I think Mokuba knew better than to argue with him. "Uhhhhhhhhh!" Mokuba sighed in defeat, obviously he didn't wanna go yet. Smart kid. He is too mature for his age, even more mature than me, but I think that's what ya learn when ya live with Kaiba. "Alright, then. Bye Joey, bye Yugi. Thank you so much, you guys, and Joey please say hi to Serenity for me." With that Mokuba got up and left to go with Kaiba. "Bye Mokuba, bye Kaiba," said Yug', smiling at Moneybags. Kaiba just shrugged it off. What a jerk! "Yeah, ba Mokie, ba Moneybags. See ya in the next life," I said with a big grin on my face. "I wouldn't count on that, puppy," he replied with a smile. Gosh, he smiled at me. What a beautiful smile!

Hold on a second. Don't think like that, he is for Yug. Remember, your best friend? After I shook it out of my thoughts, I gave him a confused look, but he just walked away with Mokuba. "I can't believe it! He smiled at me!" said Yugi excitedly. I guess he missing the fact that he was smiling at me not him, but I'm not going to point that out now. Not when my best bud is this happy. "Yeah, whatever you say Yug," I said with a shrug. "I told you he wasn't all that bad. He is so sweet and caring to Mokuba and me" said Yugi with a dreamy look. I really feel sorry for him, though. All Kaiba has ever given him have been scowls, and glares, but Yugi seemed to not noticed it, and was worshiping the ground he walked on. Their relationship is not even allowed to be known by the public, by Kaiba's demand, of course. Out of our little group, I'm the only one who knows about Yug and Kaiba. Sometimes, it's made me think that Kaiba was only using Yug as his fuck toy, and that thought really angered me. "Yug, listen here. Don't ya think it's about time to tell our friends about ya and Moneybags?" I asked. Yug's smiling face drop for a minute, but he covered it quickly. "No, Joey. I'm sorry, but Seto doesn't want anyone to know about us, and I really don't want to upset him. You know how he's get when he's mad, and it's not a pretty sight" said Yug. "But Yug, ya can't keep going like this. I know ya said ya don't mind right now, but soon it gonna break ya. There ain't any secrets in this world that can be kept forever, and I have the feeling that yar secret won't last for long," I argue sternly. I felt like it was up to me to help Yug'. It's about time that he had to stand up for himself. He can't let Kaiba control him like a lapdog. I hate it when he calls me a damn dog, and I sure as hell won't let him treat my friend like one and get away with it. "I know Joey, but like I said before, I'm okay with this. As long as I have Seto with me, everything's is fine. Joey please don't force me, I really don't want to lose him. We have a nice relationship right now, and I want to keep it as it is," said Yug' with pleading eyes. I exhale slowly trying to calm myself down for the sake of Yug. "Yug! What do ya mean, ya have a nice relationship? From what I see is that ya had been used and controlled by Kaiba. Yugi ya very special to me. Ya like my brother, and it's hurting me badly to see Kaiba taking something as precious as ya for his pleasure toy. If ya keep this up, ya going to hurt yourself in the end. As much as it pains me to say this Yug', I don't think Kaiba is serious with ya." Gosh, Joey ya really are screwed up. I can't believed I just said that to Yug! Téa was right. I only use my brain half of the time, and this time it looks to me like I forgot to used it. "Joey, how could you say that about Seto? How dare you say these things to me. I thought you would understand, but obviously you don't. Seto isn't like that, you don't know him at all! How dare you say those things about him? I know he loves me, even though he never says it, but I know deep down inside he does," said a very upset Yugi. I know I should have kept my mouth shut; I know I should apologize, but being me, I couldn't. "Yug, give it a rest! Kaiba, love ya?! Ha, what a laugh. If he really loved ya then explained to me why he keeps this a secret? We all know that Kaiba never gives a damn about what other people think about him. He's a powerful man. He could shut them up with just a glare. Tell me, then why does he have to hide this? Tell me, why has he never been gentle with ya in bed? For goodness sake, he even leaves a red hand prints on your cheek sometimes when he forgets that your face is exposed for others to see. Sometimes, you can barely walk, and you even came home limping with blood dripping all over your legs and clothes! Ya think that nobody notices, but I did, and your grandpa did! I wonder Yug, has he ever held ya after sex? Has he ever told ya how much ya mean to him? Let me guess... NO! Am I right? Face it Yug, you are no more than just a sex toy to him." There you go, I said it. With that Yugi, gave me one of his most hateful glares, something that is so unlike Yugi. Something that he never used with anyone, not even Pegasus, is now it's directed at me, his best friend. "I thought you were my best friend! I thought I could trust you! I thought you would always be there when I need a shoulder to cry on, and most of all I even dared to think that you understood me!" He began yelling louder. "But I was wrong! I was so damn wrong! Best friend, my ass! It's just a lie! Everything you have ever said and done were lies, and I," he sobbed, "I hate you, Joseph Wheeler!" With those words, Yugi took off running, and left me there to think of what a jerk I had been. Gosh what have I done? What the fuck have I done!? Yugi needed comfort, and I dared to yell at him! I could feel my eyes watering, but I did nothing to stop it, nor hide it. I don't fucking care anymore. All I care right now is Yugi. I have to find him and apologize before it's too late. This friendship means too much for me to give it up because of my stupidity.  
  
--------------------Yugi POV-------------------  
  
I keep on running, not even bothering to look where I am going. I don't care anymore, I just want to get away. Joey have to be wrong, Seto isn't like that. No! No! He can't be like that. He loves me, right? Of course he does. Joey doesn't know anything. He knows nothing about Seto. He just said this entire thing because he was worried about me, and tomorrow he's going to come over, and tell me that he's sorry about what he said, and we going to make up because I will forgive him. Then, I'm going to go over to Seto's, to spend the day with him. Yes everything is perfect. Everything is going to be all right. I hope.

Well I got chapter 3 done.I hope you like it

Now to thnaks to all my reviwers

Kumi Sakusha formerly SaeIbu- Thank for your riview

sara ) - I'm sorry if this fic offended you, but apparently this is a Yaoi fic which mean male/male relatioship. I rather find Joey and Seto really cute together, and I belive that gender shouldn't be a metter when it's come to love. By the way Seto is not gay. He is bisexual.

Kaira Chan- Thank again for beta my story

joey baby-Thank you for your encouragement, it's really help me a lote


	4. Chapter 4 Important Author's note

Author's Note (please read this)

Dear Readers  
I'm very regretfully to say that I cannot continue this fic any more. I'm really thankful for your criticisms, supports, encouragements, and complements. I'm sorry that I can no longer continue my writing. I really want to finish this fic, since this one is my first fic.

**If you wonder as to why I can not continue this fic here is the reason:**  
You see my parents never cared before about what kind of fanfictions I read on the net, nor did they ever ask me about Rating and such. Unfortunately, today at noon my parents accidentally stumbled across my personal computer's file, which was containing this particular fanfic. They were very disappointed since they were always trusted in me. Let just said that they were very surprise that their innocent teenage daughter would write something like this (yaoi, swearing, sexually contacs...etc). My mom blowing a fuss at me, but my dad just called it curiosity. Surprisingly they did not forbidden me from continuing this fic, but I guess my conscience and guilts preventing me from finishing it. This fic is probably the first and last fic that I have ever wrote, and I didn't even get the chane to finish it. I also would like to make a personal thank to Kaira Chan who help me beta my fic, and all my reviewers. I'm very sorry to disappoint you.

Sincerely your


End file.
